The selected class of angiotensin-II receptor antagonists and the selected class of calcium channel blockers essential as component parts of the novel compositions of this invention are compounds already known in the art as antihypertensive agents.
Angiotensin-II receptor antagonists useful in compositions of the invention are included in those compounds disclosed in published European Published application 0 324 377 the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Calcium channel blockers useful in the compositions of this invention are selected from the group consisting of diltiazem, nifedipine, nitrendipine, nimodipine, niludipine, niguldipine, nicardipine, nisoldipine, amlodipine, felodipine, isradipine, ryosidine, verapamil, gallopamil and tiapamil.